Fun and Games!
by DrPepper4Ever
Summary: When the characters of DBZ get together and play some games...things get funky. A mini series of oneshots. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Truth or Dare

_I don't own Dragon Ball Z, or Truth or Dare for that matter. Hope you enjoy the fic!_

* * *

><p>Goten and Trunks could never have too much fun. As young kids, the word fun was defined by games of tag, sparring matches and games of hide-and-seek (or more, who-can-hide-their-power-levels-best). But having grown into teenagers, to occupy themselves they did things other teenagers did: sports, video games, and, of course, Truth or Dare.<p>

This game in particular was one of their favourites, because the dares they chose were so creative and cruel. Neither of them was interested in picking Truth, because they knew just about everything about one another.

But after a while, even the dares got old, which meant the game was doomed…or so they thought. The two of them realized at the same moment what had to be done to prevent this horrible tragedy from taking place, and that was to gather more people.

How they did it remained a mystery, but at one of their family get-togethers, they managed to round up both their fathers, Gohan, and Bulma to play a big game of Truth or Dare. Goku didn't even know what it was, but it seemed like Gohan had heard of it in his high school, and Bulma had explained the game to Vegeta before they all started.

So, there they were, six people sitting on the sofas in the Brief's family room. When Bulma asked who would start, Trunks insisted he be the first to pop the question.

"Gohan, truth or dare?"

Trunks' smirk was not promising, so Gohan chose the "safest" bet, and went with Truth.

"Hm…" Trunks began, "How far have you gotten with Videl?"

Bulma, Gohan and Goten all gasped in unison. Vegeta simply rolled his eyes, and Goku wasn't sure what the big deal was. Like, if you're asking how far someone has gone, you're talking mathematical distance, right?

Gohan's face was now a bright red. "Trunks, do I have to say it in front of…_them_?"

"You can whisper it to me if you want!" Gohan willingly obliged, as the alternative would've lead to disaster. Trunks jaw dropped at his answer, and Goten was trying to listen in with wide eyes of interest. The purple haired boy eventually let him know, and just like his friend, Goten's jaw dropped too.

But now it was Gohan's turn to ask someone the question of the evening. "Bulma, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Gohan was not familiar with the game, but when he started going to school, he heard a few of the kids playing, so he chose one of their dares. "I dare you…to eat salt straight."

Trunks scrutinized, "That's lame!" and then whispered in the older teen's ear some ideas for a dare.

"I'm not asking that!"

"Then I will! Mom, I dare you to prank call Master Roshi…and sweet talk him!"

Bulma crossed her arms. "That's disgusting."

Goku sent her a smirk. "That's 'Truth or Dare.'" Then, the Saiyan paused. "Wait, I have an even better idea! We could not only make this a dare, but a way to repay a debt I haven't lived up to yet!"

Vegeta sent his rival a deathly scowl. "Are you referring to the old Supreme Kai?" he demanded.

"Eheh… Yes, I am! Now just wait a sec while I get a hold of him!"

Using telepathy, it wasn't difficult, and when Goku said he had Bulma on the line, the old Kai was more than willing to say hello.

Only Goku and Bulma could hear both sides of the conversation, the other four were only able to listen to what Bulma said. For the children's sake, she tried to keep it PG-13 at most. "Hey there, this is Bulma… Yeah, I'm that blue-haired babe Goku told you about… So, uh, what are you wearing?"

That had Goten and Trunks laughing their heads off. But if they all didn't know better, they'd think steam was escaping Vegeta's ears, and it was obvious that he was close to losing it and walking out. Gohan signalled to Bulma that she might want to end the conversation, so she finished with, "Well, it was nice to finally meet you. You sound like a…well-dressed fellow…"

It was quite a relief that Bulma's dare was over, but now she didn't plan on going easy on anyone. "Goku! Truth or dare?"

Goku shrugged. "I guess I'll pick dare!"

Bulma grinned evilly. "Fuse with Gohan."

"What? But he'll do it incorrectly if I don't properly teach him! It won't turn out right!"

Goten cheered, "That's the point, Dad!"

Bulma added sympathetically, "I'll give you three minutes to teach him, but that's it! And the timer starts…now!"

Goku and his eldest son dashed into the next room, and the remaining four were left waiting in anticipation to see what they'd look like when they screwed up. The best part was that the two of them had to remain fused for the next half hour, whether it turned out well or not!

"Time's up!" Bulma yelled, staring into her watch.

"Can't we have a few more minutes?"

Vegeta piped in, obviously anxious to see Kakarot and his excuse-of-a-warrior son screw up. "It's done Kakarot, get over here now!"

When Gohan came back, he was obviously a little sulky, but Goten reminded them it only would last for half an hour. So, balancing their powers and getting into position, the father-son duo reluctantly completed the dance while yelling, "FUSION-HA!"

The result went as expected, yet it still had everyone laughing their heads off—even Vegeta. Before them stood a tub of lard wearing a blue _gi_ with an orange belt and gloves to match. The creation's hair was an absolute disaster and made them look as though they were caught in a hurricane. Everyone—except the fusion of Goku and Gohan—could not stop their hysterical laughter. "Hey, not funny!" Although they were being serious, their voice came out squeaky and clown-like. Needless to say, that did not help their situation.

After about another minute of wild cackles, Bulma was finally able to speak. "So, what can we call you?"

"Gokan? Gohu?" Trunks offered. The laughter in the room erupted once again.

So, the group decided on Gokan. The moment it was finalized, Gokan grimaced and muttered, "I can't believe I have another half hour of this… You're all cruel!"

At that, the game moved on. "Goten, Truth or Dare?"

Goten giggled at the demented sound of Gokan's voice, but soon proceeded to choose Dare.

"Well, if Bulma's okay with it, I dare you to choose someone to put makeup on you—blindfolded!"

An involuntary _urk_ released from Goten's throat. Bulma said she was fine with them using her makeup for the dare. "Bulma, I pick you, because you have the most experience with that stuff…"

So, a blindfold was placed over her eyes, and in front of her were things like eye shadow, lipstick, blush, and mascara. She picked up the blush and went for his check, but dabbed his nose instead. Goten nervously glanced to Trunks, who was on the verge of cracking up. This slight movement was a terrible idea, because Bulma accidently swiped a streak of eye shadow all the way across his forehead. "How long is this going to last, guys?"

Gokan answered, "Let's say, until you use each item at least once."

Unfortunately for Goten, the worst ones were left to the last. Bulma grabbed her mascara stick and tried to place it where she thought his eyes would be, but ended up brushing his cheekbone, leaving long lines of black along the left side of his face. Finally, the lipstick. Knowing she screwed up on the mascara, she made an effort to estimate where his mouth would be, but with a blindfold, of course her attempts were in vain. A long streak of deep red painted his chin.

The moment Bulma's blindfold was off, she analyzed her creation. "Oh my gosh, it's horrible!"

Goten didn't even want to see. He simply sat where he was and stared down at his knees in embarrassment. Before anyone really had the chance to bother him more about it, he hurriedly said, "Trunks! Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!" In all honesty, Trunks wasn't too worried about what Goten would come up with. He didn't possess the devilish creativity that the purple-haired boy did.

The dare wasn't all that bad, but it was rather amusing. He was instructed to stand up in front of everyone there and recite a commercial. Of course, there was only one advertisement that could possibly suffice: The Old Spice commercial.

Trying to deepen his voice to sound manly, Trunks scanned his audience and once his eyes landed upon his mother, he began. "Hello, lady. Look at your man. Now back to me. Now back to your man. Now back to me. Fortunately, he isn't me, because that would be disgusting. But if he stopped using lady-scented body wash and switched to Old Spice, he could smell like he's me. Look down, back up, you're on a COUCH across from the man your man could smell like. What's in your hand? Back to me." At that moment, Trunks grabbed the first thing he saw on the coffee table in front of him. "I have it; it's a drink coaster from that store you love. Look again," he began, dropping the coaster, "the coaster is now on the floor. Anything is possible when your man smells like Old Spice and not a lady." _Boom_. "I'm a Super Saiyan."

Upon concluding his monologue, Bulma (who was laughing fairly hard), Gokan and Goten all gave him a round of applause. Vegeta rolled his eyes, but behind his mask of annoyance, amusement could be detected. Trunks took a bow and sat back down. He questioned, "Who hasn't been asked yet?"

"I think Vegeta's the last one," Bulma confirmed.

Vegeta grimaced. He hoped he would go unnoticed throughout the silly game, and after seeing what everyone else had done he wasn't sure what was worse: If he didn't participate, that would be cowardly. Then again, if he went along with it all, he could find himself in a rather embarrassing situation. He did not want to end up in a failed fusion or with makeup all over his face.

Despite his dilemma, the Saiyan Prince decided to accept whatever Truth or Dare might be thrown at him. "Fine. I choose Dare."

The moment that evil grin passed his son's face, Vegeta was second guessing his decision to take part in this. Of course, now it was too late. His fate was sealed.

And what a cruel fate it was.

"Dad," Trunks began, pausing for dramatic effect, "I dare you… to go to the store, and buy Mom two packs of tampons!"

Vegeta's eyes went wide, and everyone else in the room cracked up. _No, this can't be. I will not lower myself to this…garbage! I am the Saiyan Prince! I am Vegeta!_

And, apparently, he was also leaving to buy his wife tampons. Bulma jokingly nudged him. "Well, get going, honey!"

If he was going to do this, it must be quick. He could've fought back more, but that would deem him a coward. Then again, having to buy his wife her female hygiene products was making him less of a man in general, wasn't it? Virtually, it was a no-win situation for Vegeta.

But, even if he wouldn't get anything out of it, the woman would, so that finalized his decision. The deal was that Trunks would follow him to the store and then watch as he went up to the cash register and paid the worker. Everyone else would stay at the Brief's house until they came back.

Little Vegeta knew, Trunks hadn't left the house empty-handed. Contained in his pocket was his digital camera, and he wasn't simply taking photos; it was a full video. _Maybe not Youtube worthy…but still hilarious!_

The two of them quickly made their way home. By the time they got there, Goku and Gohan were separated, and when Vegeta presented the tampons, everyone burst into cheers. Well, everyone except Bulma, who simply stared at the box absentmindedly with a small frown. What's there to be upset about? Trunks thought. "Mom, what's wrong?"

Snapping back to reality, Bulma's frown became a wide grin.

"He got the wrong brand."

* * *

><p><em>What'd you think? Kind of sucks? Well, if you've managed to make it this far, you might as well review, right? :D I actually had to go on the net to research all these different Dares to give the characters. If you like it, send me a review, because I might continue with different games and stuff. If you don't like it, send me a review tell me what was wrong; I'm always open to making edits! :)<em>

_Thanks for reading!_


	2. Two Truths and a Lie

_This takes place after Cell is defeated. Hope you enjoy it!_

"Krillin, I'm losing my patience. This place is _beyond_ boring," Android 18 complained. It was mid afternoon, and the newlyweds had nothing to do but suntan on the beach of Kame House.

"What do you mean? It's beautiful here! The sun's always shining, and don't you like the sound of the waves?"

She looked to her husband with a glare. "You must be kidding. Even if I _did_ enjoy that part of living in this stupid beach house, that would be all. I hate living with that disgusting old man and the even more perverted pig." In all honesty, she didn't mind the turtle.

Krillin raised a finger to his mouth and went, "Shhh… Don't say that too loud, they're right inside!"

"Humph!"

"All right," he conceded, "this place isn't my paradise either. But we can't afford anything else! We're just going to have to make the best of it, honey…"

That instant, an idea shot through 18's head. "Make the best of it…" She paused, and combed through her hair with her fingers. "That's it. Krillin, tonight, we're having a fire, and we're going to play a game."

"A game? You, of all people, are suggesting a game? Isn't that a little…juvenile?"

"Can you think of anything better to do in this miserable place?"

Krillin could not come up with an answer.

* * *

><p>Oolong and Master Roshi were quick to join, and once the sun was down, all four of them were on the beach in front of a blazing fire. After roasting some hot dogs (Oolong didn't, he refused to betray his fellow pigs), Master Roshi popped the question. "So, 18, what is it you wanted to do this evening?"<p>

"I wanted to play a game. It's called 'Two Truths and a Lie.' Whoever's turn it is will say three 'facts' about themselves, and then they choose one person to guess which one is the lie."

It sounded simple enough. The first to say three things about themselves was Oolong. "Hmm… I once transformed into a pair of panties, I used to collect bras, and I once transformed into a movie star to seduce a lady in a shoe store."

Master Roshi remained silent and nodded his head knowingly, Android 18's mouth hung open, and Krillin let out a chuckle. "Ha! That's Oolong for you!"

"One of those is _true_?" Android 18 paused, and with much reluctance, asked, "Who do you pick to guess which is the lie?"

"Let's see if Krillin can guess!"

"Well," he began, "I already know one that is definitely true, the one about transforming into a pair of panties…"

Oolong leaped from his chair. "How'd you know about that? You weren't there!"

"Goku doesn't have much discretion when he's telling stories!"

"_Humph._ Well, what's the lie, then?"

Krillin had to think about this one. Oolong was always known for his obsession with female undergarments, but he also would use his transformation ability to his advantage. Both options seemed to be in character…

But there was one fact that stood out as being a hole which exposed the lie. "You never collected bras… You collected underpants!"

"Augh! How did you figure it out?" The pig's face went bright red. Master Roshi laughed and 18 cringed.

"It was easy! If your obsession had been over bras, you would've asked Shenron for _that_ when you made your wish at Pilaf's!"

Oolong sunk down in his seat and muttered, "Dammit, I didn't think you'd get it…"

Quickly changing the subject from Oolong's panty-snatching endeavours, 18 reminded Krillin that because he was asked by the pig, he was next. "Uh, once I threw a rock at Goku's face while he was sleeping… When I was out one day, my old girlfriend, Maron, searched for me in the refrigerator, and… Goku's brother kicked me through a window when I first met him." He looked to his wife. "Honey, why don't you try to guess which are true?"

Master Roshi chuckled, knowing exactly what the lie was. He was _there_, so one would hope he'd remember. The answer didn't seem so clear to 18, though, so while she was busy searching her husband's unrevealing eyes for an answer, the Turtle Hermit allowed himself a small treat of which he hadn't risked in ages. Knowing Roshi, it can't be much of a surprise that he let himself peek down the android's shirt. You know, because _she_ wouldn't notice, right?

Mesmerized by the view in front of him, a salivating Roshi was caught off guard by hard knuckles connecting with his jaw.

_Smack._

Yes, it was true that 18 hadn't noticed his staring, but there were still two other people there. One of which being her husband. "Master Roshi! You know she's off limits!"

"Huh?"

_Smack._

This time, the hand belonged to a furious woman. "Ugh! Keep your eyes off of me, you filthy old man!"

"Whoa, whoa," Oolong consoled, "Everybody just calm down. 18 still has to guess which is the lie. Do you have an answer?"

"Hm. Yes, I do. I think you were lying about the ex-girlfriend searching the refrigerator for you."

The other three at the fire burst out laughing. "You're kidding!" 18 exclaimed. "Is it possible for humans to be so stupid?"

Master Roshi nodded. "Apparently so…"

"Shut it, old man!"

"18, calm down…" Krillin attempted.

"Whatever! What's the lie then?"

"Don't you wanna guess?" Oolong offered.

18 muttered something under her breath, but went on to answer, "I'll bet you _did_, in fact, get kicked through a window. Seems like your kind of luck when it comes to enemies, Krillin."

The black-haired man remarked sarcastically, "Oh, thanks a lot, but you're wrong again."

Roshi snickered. "No, he wasn't kicked through a window, this lad was booted through my wall!" Oolong released a snort. He wasn't there when it'd happened, but he certainly heard about it countless times after.

18 pretended to ignore the Turtle Hermit and clarified, "So, it's true? You actually threw a rock at Goku while he was sleeping?"

Krillin crossed his arms. "In my defence, I thought he'd catch it! As far as I knew, he was meditating!" he protested.

Moving right along, 18 recited three details about herself. "I can't remember any of my life before becoming an android. I didn't want to drive to Goku's house with 17 because I get claustrophobic, and even though I admit my name is strange, I've never been inclined to change it." She peered into the eyes of the three people around her, and they appeared to be waiting for something else. "Fine. Roshi, guess which one is the lie."

"I know one of them for sure! It's obvious, isn't it? If you wanted to change your name, you would have done so by now! As far as the other two…either could be true. But being bred as a killer by Dr Gero, I wouldn't be surprised if he disregarded your memories, so that is my answer. I think the lie is the claustrophobia." Krillin and Oolong nodded their heads.

18's cheeks went bright pink. She mumbled, "I didn't think it'd be _that_ easy to figure out…"

Realizing they'd already been out by the fire for almost an hour, the four of them decided that Master Roshi would be the last turn in the game of Two Truths and a Lie. The sky had turned pitch black and the breeze was picking up, making the evening become a little bit colder.

"Heh heh… I once dressed up as Jackie Chun to test my luck with the ladies, I only smoke cigars, not cigarettes, and I have a driver's license."

Of course, it was Oolong's turn to guess which was the lie. "You definitely don't have your license. Why would you need it?"

Master Roshi reached into his back pocket and pulled out a card. Oolong almost fell out of his chair when he was handed the driver's license he was so sure didn't exist. "Oh, wow! I had no idea!"

"Can you guess now?" Master Roshi challenged.

"Uhh…" Oolong was stumped. It was so easy to believe either statement… Krillin couldn't seem to figure it out either.

Suddenly, a soft, friendly voice from behind Roshi's chair said, "I've never seen him smoke a cigarette since I've known him."

"Turtle!" 18 exclaimed. Her face went pale with guilt. The giant reptile made his way closer to the fire. "I'm sorry I didn't ask if you wanted to join us, Turtle."

18 spoke for everyone there. The four of them stared into their laps in shame, but Turtle didn't seem bothered at all. "Oh, it's okay. There were some things I wanted to get done anyway." Turtles aren't known for being able to smile, but Turtle did, and it just made them all feel worse. "But back to the game, now you know that Master Roshi smokes only cigars and didn't pick up any ladies with the Jackie Chun disguise!"

The Turtle Hermit nodded, and Turtle added, "Well, it's getting cold out. I made you all some hot chocolate, so come on inside."

The warm liquid felt great after being outside in the cold. "Thanks Turtle!" Krillin expressed with sincere gratitude.

Everyone nodded in agreement as they sipped their drinks. "Oh, no problem you guys, and girl!"

"Mm! Turtle, what did you put in here? I taste a little something extra, and it's really good!" Oolong observed.

The gentle reptile nodded. "You bet I added something! Notice that it's a little thicker?"

Krillin gulped. He wasn't sure he liked where this was going.

"That's grounded grass from the lawn! Adds a bit of a bite, doesn't it? Still nice though."

Simultaneously, all four of them spat their drinks, but for different reasons. Oolong and Roshi were shocked. Android 18 visualized the worms and bugs in the earth that probably all touched that grass. Krillin simply did not like the idea of having ground up plants in his hot chocolate.

Appearing to not fully understand why they all just spat out their drinks, Turtle simply added, "So, yeah! You're all very welcome."

Leaving them to clean out their mouths and their cups, Turtle waddled into his little room to sleep. He was grinning. Obviously, none of them knew how to tell a lie from the truth. Or how to tell a bit of flour from ground grass.

_Did you like it? This was a bit of an experiment for me. I've never written or considered writing about these guys before. I'm more used to writing about the Saiyan guys and stuff. Anyways, hope you liked it. I have another chapter almost ready, I'll post it soon, just want to get feedback on this first. Thanks!_


	3. I Spy

_Hopefully you've enjoyed the first two little stories. This one features Vegeta and Nappa while under Frieza's command. :) I based this off of Team Four Star's Vegeta and Nappa. (By the way, if you don't know of Team Four Star, they're making a hilarious DBZ Abridged series. Has me laughing my butt off every episode!)_

Bodies littered the grounds of planet Dacknel, now known as Frieza Planet 394. The tropical paradise had lost its status as its own planet the moment Vegeta and Nappa touched down in their ships. The two Saiyans knew it, and the Dacknians did as well. The indigenous had always been loyal to Frieza in return for their freedom. They specialized in business and finances, but since their huge economical error a week earlier costing Frieza two planets, there contract was up.

As punishment for their blunder, the tyrant sent in a ten-year-old and his partner in crime to clean up their mess once and for all. It only took about ten hours to kill each and every one of the 40,000 inhabitants. Soon, the only movement on their bloodied world was that of a passing breeze.

Vegeta and Nappa sat on a boulder, admiring their day's work. All the people were dead, but the planet itself remained unharmed. Exactly how Frieza liked it. Breaking the silence of the afternoon, Nappa stated, "That was a job well done, Vegeta."

"Yes, and we still have a few hours until Frieza is expecting us back."

"Anything you wanna do?" the big oaf asked. When Vegeta offered no response, a dusty light bulb went off inside the brawny man's head. "Hey, I've got an idea, Vegeta!"

In a slightly sarcastic tone, Vegeta replied, "Really? What is it?" In all honesty, he was so bored that anything would be an improvement upon just sitting around.

"Let's play a game!"

Well, maybe not _anything_. "Oh for—"

"Let's play I-Spy, Vegeta!" the brute excitedly offered.

The stubborn prince crossed his arms. "No."

"Awww… Vegeta, why are you always such a downer?" Nappa whined.

Vegeta sent him one of his trademark scowls. "In case you hadn't noticed, I am the prince of a dead race working under the thing who killed my father!"

"Hey, it was _my_ race too, Vegeta!" Nappa reminded him. Suddenly his eyes went wide with realization and he looked his comrade square in the face. "We have a lot in common, Vegeta!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Oh, shut up, will you?"

"Only if you play I-Spy!"

"How would that shut you—?"

"PLEEEAAASSE!"

Vegeta's voice rose as he yelled, "FINE!" His harshly spoken word reverberated through what felt like the whole planet.

"Yay!" Nappa cheered, "Vegeta, you start!"

"Okay," he grumbled reluctantly. "I spy…something orange."

"Uhh… That guy's space suit?" He pointed to a body lying facedown a few metres away.

"Wrong."

Nappa's face contorted, and he looked as though this was the first time in a while he'd really used his brain.

"Uhm…"

"It's Frieza Planet 372." The young prince pointed to a small, bright orange rock located just above the horizon.

"I knew that," Nappa quickly countered. "I spy something red."

Vegeta arched an eyebrow. There was no shortage of red on this mud ball. Their ground was a reddish brown, their buildings were red, even some of their plants were red. Really, the only thing there that _wasn't _red was the skin color of the indigenous, which was a pale purple. Vegeta attempted, "That boulder?"

"Nope."

"The plants over there?"

"Nope."

Vegeta was getting annoyed. "Just tell me."

Nappa pointed to a Dacknian whose body was brutally burnt. "Blood, silly!"

Quickly disregarding the sight of their victim, Vegeta carried on. "Okay… I spy something blue."

Judging by the last round, Nappa guessed at another planet. "Uhm, Frieza Planet 268, Vegeta?"

The ten-year-old Saiyan gave him a look that would make most want to crawl in a hole and die, but Nappa was simply too stupid to register it as an insult. "For real, Nappa? You think I'd choose two planets in a row like that?"

"Was I right?"

"No!"

"Oh! Oh, I got it, Vegeta!" Nappa exclaimed, turning around. "It's that puddle, isn't it? I'm right, right?"

"Nappa, how could that be correct if I never saw it? It's behind us, you idiot! I was facing forward when I spied something blue!"

"Oh, right. Good point, Vegeta. See, this is why we make a great team; we both can correct each other. Isn't that—"

Vegeta interrupted. "Do you have an answer or not, Nappa?"

"No."

"Well, the answer was my body suit. Your turn."

"I spy…something red."

Vegeta analyzed his surroundings once more. "The ground?"

"Nope!"

He looked up. "Is it that planet up there?"

"Wrong again."

"What the hell is it, Nappa?"

Nappa looked horrified. "Your father told me to make sure you never swore, Vegeta! Don't talk like that!" He turned away and muttered, "How vulgar…"

"So what? He's dead, you buffoon. Now what was it?"

His finger showed the way to yet another body. That one was missing an arm. "Blood."

"Really, Nappa? You picked the same thing twice."

"It was a different guy!"

"If you pick something red again, I'll beat you. You know I can do that," he spat, and it was true. For his young age he was incredibly powerful. Looking up into the sky, he continued, "In any case, I spy something…yellow!"

"I got this one… It's the tip of your boot!"

"You're hopeless, Nappa."

"That guy's helmet!"

"Wrong."

The two remained silent. Nappa appeared to be thinking very hard, almost _too_ hard for a simple game ofI-Spy. "Do you have an answer, Nappa?" Vegeta asked.

"Yeah."

"What is it?"

Nappa grinned stupidly. "I'm still thinking about it."

"Screw you, Nappa. It was the sun. Your turn."

"Yay! Okay, so, no red this time?"

The young Saiyan nodded.

"All right! I spy something…brown."

"Your armor?" Vegeta guessed.

"Nope."

"The dirt on your boots?"

"Nope!"

Vegeta was determined to see this through. He guessed at planets, stars, pigments in the sky, and things on the planet like plants, rocks, or structures created by the indigenous population, but none were the answer.

"Do you give up?"

Vegeta offered no response at first. He was stumped. "I can't think of anything else."

"Want the answer?"

"Fine," Vegeta mumbled, disappointed in himself.

"The answer," he began, pausing for dramatic effect, "was dried blood."

Something snapped in Vegeta's head. His facial expression was no longer of annoyance, but one of rage. "GOD DAMMIT NAPPA!"

_So there you have it. I don't consider I-Spy a party game like the rest, but this just felt right. Was it right for you? Was this better/worse/on par with the other two? Tell me what you think, and feel free to write in some suggestions, whether it be for games they play or the characters involved. Thanks for the support so far!_


End file.
